Memories
by xx Ada-chan xx
Summary: Len Kagamine doesn't like his sister Rin, his past or the world. Everything is remembered again when Len gets sent on a quest to rescue a princess Miku, who, to be honest, should be added onto the list of things he doesn't like. *My first story* This is not LenxRin! Rated T for Miku's dream, Len's occasional psychoness, and because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! I'm Yuki Kagene, and this is my first story. Len and Rin's part of the story will be more serious, whereas when I get to Miku's part, it's a bit of comedy, including an assassin called Dell (yep, Dell Honne) who complains about his sister Haku a lot, and how he doesn't enjoy being an assassin. Yeah. Well, this is the first chapter of my story, Reasons! Hope you enjoy :D I updated this because it was only like, 800 words long before.

* * *

><p>Len Kagamine was sick of this 'prince' business. He had been challenged with a noble task, one of rescuing the Princess of Lunia. Len, however, wasn't so keen on saving her, for several reasons: one, he didn't even know her, so, really, what was the point? Two, he was tired. Sure, he could go tomorrow, but he wouldn't sleep well, and to Len of Necrona, sleep was way more important than saving some idiotic Princess who'd managed to get herself captured by assassins who probably had the mental level of single cell organisms. Unfortunately for the Prince, these thoughts were going on while his father, the king was telling him how he should rescue her, how, of course she'd fall in love with her dashing saviour and had even started planning for the wedding. Well, Len did know his father was talking, he wasn't exactly paying attention. The king soon realised this…which resulted in Len being yelled at till he couldn't hear much. And to be honest, Len Kagamine didn't know how he could go on this quest with no eardrums left.<p>

Len's sister Rin was listening in to this entire conversation, and had a sour look on her face for every minute of it. She never got any quests to go on, because she was the dainty younger sibling who should be protected at all costs, because she would rule one day. You see, in Necrona, the female heir to the throne always becomes Queen. That's why Len and Rin weren't on particularly friendly terms – because, even though it would 'take too much effort' Len was still pretty bugged that he wasn't going to get the chance to rule over a mighty kingdom of his own. Although, Rin would let her brother have the throne, but she wasn't even allowed to suggest it. Len wouldn't listen and say she was teasing him, rubbing it in his face that she would rule. Rin felt a bit misunderstood, really.

Len stormed out of the room, opening the door straight on his 'beloved' sister's face.

"Don't just stand outside the door, little sister. You're going to be a great ruler if you can't even get it through your thick skull that just standing there to eavesdrop isn't very sensible." Said Len bitterly, walking past her, and not even waiting for a response.

"But Len I-"Rin tried to explain, but to no result. This always happened. Len never listened to what his sister had to say. The thing was though, Rin didn't actually dislike Len. She remembered when he didn't understand the mere concept of ruling, when he would read her stories of magical lands, princesses and fairy godmothers. She remembered when he would take her outside, and they would lie in the garden peacefully, spotting shapes in the clouds, rabbits, dragons, and occasionally Rin or Len themselves. But on Len's 10th birthday, when Rin was 8, everything went wrong, Len was told how he would never be king, like they'd told him from a young age. Len still didn't realise what this meant, that came a few years later, when he guessed this was basically saying he wasn't important, that he wasn't needed. All Len understood was that Rin was getting something he couldn't have, and between the siblings, this was previously unheard of; when Rin got a new toy, Len would too, if Len got new clothes, Rin would too. Until now, everything was distributed fairly. Rin sighed. She missed those days, before everything changed. Rin heard Len come back over.

"You're still standing there? I told you to move." Len snapped

"Sorry. I was thinking about how we used to be" Rin replied sadly. At this, Len paused.

"How we used to be?" Len said, confused.

"When we didn't know about any of this ruling stuff, when we were like best friends, when there was only Rin and Len, never apart."

"Rin, I know, I-" For a second, Rin thought she'd managed to get to him. "I think you should stop living in the past. As much as I hate you, I don't want you to tear yourself to threads thinking about what could've been."

"Len, I'm not. Hang on, you don't want to go on that quest, right?" Rin, said slightly perkier.

"Yeah…I don't."

"Well then, I could go for you! We are almost identical, even though we aren't twins!"

"There you go again." Len spoke.

"What do you mean?" Rin questioned, slightly puzzled.

"You always want what I have, and I want what you have. I guess that's how our life's going to work out. With neither of us happy. Goodbye, Rin." Len turned around, not going into the room behind her. Instead, he headed upstairs, to his bedroom, where he spent most of his time. Rin was slightly happier though. It was their first conversation in months that didn't end up with them yelling, or not listening to each other. She smiled slightly, but went to the nearest seat and sat down, continuing with her previous line of thought.

What Len didn't know, however, is that even if she had never existed, if she had never been born, he still couldn't have ruled. It was explained to her at age 10– her brother had something dreadfully wrong with him. One minute he could be his old, lazy, miserable self and the next he could be a psychotic lunatic, violent and unpredictable. Of course, Rin was almost positive Len knew about his…problem and had done for a long time. Either that, or he thought that horrible day happened while he was sane.

Rin could never forget that day. The first day they all knew there was something wrong with the previously happy and caring prince. She still remembered the afternoon it happened, they'd all sat around the table and talked about futures, about how Rin would rule, not Len. Rin supposed that could be why Len hated her, because she started it off, she just had to start an argument. Len always did have a short temper, but was usually kind and thoughtful. Usually, Len losing it meant a few harshly spoken words, then he'd be his old self again, laughing about how silly he was. But Rin had to try and tease him about her being queen, saying he would have to complete her every command, be her personal assassin – Len had laughed at that part. But then her mother had to join in, had to take it too far. Their mother, Lenka, was always immature, she liked to mess with people, including her son. Rin still recalled what Lenka had said, and Len's response

"If Rin is queen, then I'll love her ten times as much as I do you!" Lenka had said, with a laugh.

"You'd still love me though, right?" said Len, sounding slightly annoyed.

"I don't love you now, you silly boy. You are useless, you do realise that?" Lenka said with a snap. Rin was shocked at that – she knew how Lenka felt about her son, but Lenka had never said anything to Len, knowing how it would hurt him. Rin was also positive that Lenka knew this would set off Len into one of his infamous tempers.

"You could be murdered now and I couldn't care less! I hate you, child. " continued Lenka. Rin was sure Lenka hadn't expected those words to be her last. She recalled Len screaming, and then there was a horrible silence. She thought of Len leaning over the table, to pick up the carving knife and then- Rin shook her head and started crying. She'd never been able to get past that point in her memory. No matter how much she tried, it would never go past that. Always just before it happened – because even if she couldn't remember it, it still occurred. That dreadful day was the day Len snapped – and killed their mother.

* * *

><p><p>

A/N: How was that then? I would appreciate reviews, constructive criticism wouldn't be too bad. Oh, and yeah, Len has more than a few issues in this story, haha. If anything is spelled 'wrong' it's because I'm British.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everyone! Yuki Kagene here, with a new chapter of 'Memories'. That title is still pending, by the way! Right and...Len, if you can?

Len: YUKI DOESN'T OWN VOCALOID! SHE ONLY OWNS THE PLOT!

Seriously Len, my ears are bleeding! Right, on with the story.

* * *

><p>The aforementioned princess was walking up and down the room she was locked in, currently talking to the 'assassin' who had kidnapped her. Miku, the princess, had gathered certain things from talking to Dell the assassin; most importantly that she wasn't getting out of here until a prince came to save her. To be honest though, Miku liked it in here, no parents telling her to 'practice sewing', no annoying little brother telling her that he would be the 'best knight ever!'. For a old, derelict tower it was quite a nice room. The ceiling was ornately decorated with stories of old, wonderful creatures and scenes of beauty. Dell (who, of course she was listening to…) was describing why he became an assassin (she couldn't care less) , but a specialist assassin who never killed anyone, only took them to a cell, dungeon, or in her case, a tower. Miku had decided he was basically a professional kidnapper.<p>

It was nightfall, and Dell had left. Miku took this chance to explore her surroundings more, after all, she wasn't expecting to get out anytime soon. She walked down the crumbling steps, being careful so she didn't trip and fall. Surprisingly, there was many other well furnished rooms in the house, so she walked into the one which resembled a lounge. Sitting on a crimson armchair, she started to sing one of her favourite songs, which many memories were attached to, both good and bad. It was her best friend's favourite song.

_These things I want to tell you_

_The things I want to reach you_

_May they converge together_

_And reach out to you_

It always comforted her, no matter the circumstances. She sighed. She hadn't seen her best friend in years, and she missed her all the time. Miku wondered if she even remembered who she was anymore. There was the sound of a door unlocking, which caused Miku to run back to her room, quickly, before anyone noticed she had abandoned it for a short while. Even though she did love it here, without any rules, chores or family, in her heart she hoped for this prince to hurry up. Miku gently lay down her bed, and sleep washed over her. However, she had a rather unsettling dream…

{A/N: This is in Miku's POV. I gave up on keeping Miku's part lighthearted.}

_I was in a dark room, with only a small crack of visible light. I felt scared, walking over to the walls to feel for a door, or at least something to reassure me slightly. I recoiled almost immediately after touching the walls, as my hand was now covered in a thick, disturbingly warm liquid. To my horror, I brought it up to the slit of light and saw it was blood, or at least something resembling it. Shocked, I tried to wipe it off on my dress, but to no avail, it was still sticking to my hand, solidifying and making a hard case around it. I felt a horrible pain in my head, and the minuscule amount of light widened into a opening. Through it I could see a shadow, laughing at my pure helplessness and misery. A hand reached down and chucked a loaf of bread at me, and I scrambled to catch it before it hit the floor._

Miku woke up with a start. That was most certainly not a normal dream.

* * *

><p>Rin Kagamine walked over to her brother, in the hope that he would still let her go, even after refusing before. After all, Rin worried about her brother. Len had decided to ignore her again, although after their conversation the other day, it definitely was not as bad. Rin watched as Len stomped down the towering staircase, obviously (but unsurprisingly) in a mood again.<p>

"Len?" Rin asked, slightly wary if he would snap at her.

"What?" Len replied, with a softer tone than Rin had expected, as he had looked miserable and angry.

"D-did you consider what I suggested?" Stuttered Rin. She still had hope for her idea. However, she did have a backup plan if he refused. She was hoping to suggest the two of them go together, hopefully to become as close as they once were, before everything happened. Then, they could be Rin and Len, as they used to be.

"No. No way in hell am I letting you go instead." He glared at her, and all hint of softness had abruptly vanished.

"Well then, I had an idea! We could go together!" Rin explained the entirety of her idea, but not looking at her brother's face, incase there was the look of hatred she was too used to.

"Oh, and will we then rule together?" Len's voice had taken on a patronising sarcastic tone "Be happy little siblings, skipping around under the clouds and looking at our dear mother's grave, reading how it says "Killed by her psychotic son"?"

Rin gasped when he brought this up. "Remember little sister, I am dangerous, and what would happen if I hurt you?" Len's face had turned sour and full of the hate for Rin. She started to walk very slowly away from him, a look of fear on her face. "I think I would end up more than hurt, don't you? So much that I could never ever hurt anyone again. Is that what you want, Rin?" Len yelled, the fury and frustration in his eyes was obvious – as obvious as the air of anger and melancholy permanently around him.

Suddenly, he raised his hand into a striking position, ready to hit Rin, but stopped completely and a peculiar expression came across his face – worryingly, Rin thought it almost looked like he was scared of himself. But surely it couldn't be, Rin was sure Len had never felt regret or guilt for what he had done, but now Rin felt guilty for thinking such things. Of course he was regretful, how else could you explain how his actions and mood changed completely after he did such a terrible thing? He walked away, shaking slightly, with a mumbled 'sorry' in her general direction.

Rin was slightly shocked. What would've happened if he hadn't seen sense, hadn't stopped? She shook her head to clear it of the thought. She suspected her brother wasn't telling her something serious, and she was afraid of what it could be, but she had a strong suspicion it had to do with what happened with their mother. As she walked back to her room, she could see Len sitting down, looking like he'd seen something awful.

* * *

><p>Len was indeed scared. What he'd seen, just at that moment, was truly horrifying. It was the consequences of hurting Rin. He just now realised how important his sister was to his father, and to their people. To all the civilians, Len was unknown. They'd all been told that he was dead, and the death of his mother was caused by her falling down the stairs. Ha. Len doubted there would've been that much blood if she had simply fallen down the stairs. Sometimes he felt sick when thinking of what he did, as his mother had looked so much like himself, and so much like Rin. Ugh, Rin. How he hated her. Her innocence, so gullible and pathetic. Anyway, who did she think she was, asking him to go on his quest? He may not like it, with it being so tiring, but it was outside! That meant more than anything to him, he could finally go out! Outside was like a curse in Len's head, or maybe a forbidden place like heaven or hell.<p>

Later that day, Len started to prepare for his journey, because he just remembered another bonus, it was away from Rin! However, if that princess is stupid, then she is getting chucked into the nearest pit of lava there is, because if she is that bad then surely they will not miss her. He was now a lot less reluctant to go than, well, ever! He laughed. It wouldn't be that bad. He was now thinking of how his father would trust him after, and the joyous news would be announced that the prince never died! Len felt a strange feeling wash over him. He only realised later that it was a feeling not felt in many, many years - it was happiness.

* * *

><p>AN: Thank you so much to the three reviewers, It made my day to see reviews! I would like to point out something, I am aiming at updating this around every three days, but it is quite hard, considering I get i at 6:00 each night and have almost an hour of homework. I hope people like this new part of the story, and the slight progression of Len and Rin's issues, and the introduction of Miku! Oh, and I will point ou now that unless I change my mind, it will only be a onesided thing between Len and Rin, so just RinxLen, no LenxRin for now, sorry if you were hoping for it. Aww, and Len is feeling happy! Yay him!

Len: Something tells me that you're not entirely honest.

Stop being such a pessimist, Len! Of course nothing's going to happen to you...heh.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello! I'm here with the next chapter of Memories, which I am so glad people like! Anyway, Len, disclaimer please?

Len: Yuki still doesn't own vocaloid. If she did then I would be in a relationship with Miku.

This fanfic may end up a LenKu, I mean, they are my OTP, (andionlyshipyanderelenxrinsoyeahbutexceptionsmaybemade) but IDK yet.

Oh, and yay for slightly (Read: Extremely) ooc Dell.

-::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::-

Miku was still slightly shellshocked after that confusing dream, and wasn't going to sleep in fear of it happening again. Much to her dismay, Dell had noticed.

"Hey, Princess, aren't you going to sleep?" Asked Dell curiously.

Miku decided to lie through her teeth. "Y-yeah, I was asleep until then…"

"Amazing talent you have there, sleeping with your eyes open." Dell stated sarcastically, "Please tell me how." Continued Dell, smirking as the look on Miku's face became increasingly annoyed.

"You are so annoying! Why do I have to get the sarcastic, teenage assassin?!" she wailed, looking completely hopeless, shaking her head.

"Because fate hates you. And guess what?" He replied, with a slight laugh at the end of his sentence, his crimson eyes sparkling with mischief.

"What?" Said Miku cautiously. She tilted her head slightly, letting her guard down, hoping for a sensible answer.

"So do I!" Said Dell with a proud look on his face, Miku quite sad that he was this proud of his, quite frankly terrible response. Miku however decided to play this to her advantage, attempting to make him feel bad.

"Aww…I thought we were friends!" Moaned Miku, delighted at her own quick thinking. Although…Dell wasn't that stupid.

"Seriously Princess? You expect me to fall for that? Haku has used that one on me millions of times." Deadpanned Dell, smirking at the Princess's attempt to be smart. "Give me some credit."

"It was worth a try."

"Er…No, it wasn't. I wasn't going to believe you even if you put on puppy dog eyes."

"Just shut up!" Miku shouted, glaring at the silver haired assassin. He was quite obviously trying not to laugh now, and was failing miserably, Miku sending him death stares just made him laugh more, his ruby eyes now brimming with tears of laughter.

"Alright Princess. Go to sleep, because I'm not staying much longer, and I can't leave you if you're awake now, can I?" Dell was dying of laughter, as he pushed open the door, not really bothered about Miku's response. Miku groaned at his pure ineptitude, but tried to follow his advice and sleep. She was getting home sick, or should that be castle sick? Anyway, she was starting to miss her chores after being here for a few weeks. She shook her head, trying to clear it of thoughts of longing.

Peering out of the window, she felt like a proper princess, regal and elegant. She could see mountains from the window, towering and a multitude of colours including greys, purples and greens. Miku realised something after seeing these unfamiliar mountains; she had absolutely no idea where she was. She wasn't even sure whether she was still in her kingdom of Lumia, or in the neighbouring land of Necrona. Well, there was none of the recognisably shaped trees of Lumia, the signature sun shape, but there was no yellow lilies like in Necrona. Miku sighed. She really should sleep.

I was in a similar room to before, except there was a shadowed figure opposite me. All I could see of it was a pair of scared azure blue eyes and a flash of blond hair with red streaks, resembling blood. I felt like I recognised them…never mind. I was immediately reminded of last night's dream- if it was a dream. It quickly moved forward and grabbed my wrist. I felt unsafe, with a lingering feel of foreboding, even though I was now no longer alone in this place; surprisingly, it just made it worse. The figure reached out with its other hand, and pointed towards the crack of light in the ceiling. Ah. So it was the same room. I started to speak, but I saw it shake its head frantically, so I stopped immediately, confused as to why I couldn't talk. It pointed towards the light again, this time motioning for me to grab onto the crack. I did it, and I could hear the figure sigh in relief. The crack came away and widened, like it did when that person had reached through the last time. I was blinded by the sudden light, and it felt refreshing, almost like I had not seen it for a while. I looked at the person again, wondering why I had to do this, who he (at least I think it was a he) was, and whether this was more than a dream. It pointed towards my free hand, and grabbed the bars, telling me to grab on too. However as soon as I did, I heard a noise, almost like a laugh, and it let go, starting to sob, kneeling on the floor. Shocked, I knelt down next to them, hearing two, simple yet meaningful words.

"I'm sorry."

* * *

><p>Len had finished his packing. In his bag, he had put clothes, water and some food. After all, he didn't expect to be out long. Over some mountains, kill some stuff, grab Princess then out of there. He walked over to his horse, Kaito ((AN: Sorry not sorry)) and loaded his up. Kaito didn't seem pleased about this, as he seemed to glare at Len, who rolled his eyes.

"Seriously horse, you're not a Prince! I'm awfully sorry you have to actually do your job." Said Len, continuing to put all of his stuff on the horse's back. He made sure the saddle was tight, tied Kaito up outside, ready to leave and went back to the castle to inform his Father of his departure.

"I'm ready to go now." Len explained, eyes on the floor.

"Oh, good. I expect you to be back in no more than a week." Said the King, "And please don't get hurt. Unlike your mother I-"Len turned around and walked back to Kaito. He didn't need to hear this. He climbed on his horse, checking the packs one last time. He looked around the stables, recalling a memory of long ago.

_((A/N: This is Len's POV))_

_I was just a child, playing with the horses as Rin and I combed their manes. We had laughed together when I fell in the mud, Rin helping me to clean up._

_"Brother…can we always do this? Play with the horses, together?" she had asked._

_I remembered my reply. "Yeah!" I had said, with a grin on my face. "Every Saturday, forever and ever!" Rin had smiled up at me. "Why don't we make up a special wave, so that we always remember?" I had nodded, and was laughed together under the midday sun._

That would never happen again now. It did, for a few years after that, every weekend, always playing and laughing. Sometimes, I wish moments like that never happened. Then I wouldn't feel so guilty for pushing my sister away, every time I saw her, without exception. I wasn't going to stop it though. I wouldn't forgive her for ruining me bit by bit, causing my insanity. Because it was her fault. How she was so unknowing of everything going on around her, teasing me, not noticing how much I hated it when she laughed about being queen, she was the reason for all of this. Mother would still be alive. Not that I cared, considering she hated me and all, but then I wouldn't feel like an outcast, every day of my miserable life. I will change it though. I will correct people's views of me – it's not like many of them have any, however, considering how most of them think I am dead – and become someone they love…well, it doesn't even have to be love…I just don't want to be alone anymore.

Rin awoke me from my daydream.

"You are leaving then, I take it." She said with a sigh, closing her blue eyes.

I almost ignored her, and set off without a goodbye. I changed my mind, when I remembered she didn't hate me, I only hated her, which meant that wasn't intended as an unkind, unemotional remark.

"Yes. I am. Goodbye Rin." In the instant I started to ride off, I noticed how much she looked like our dead mother. I guess that could fuel my hatred of her as well. Without thinking, I waved at her, in the way we had done all those years ago. She smiled sadly and waved back in the same style.

"Goodbye Len."

I turned around, not looking at her. I rode off, into the woods, hoping that I wouldn't take too long. I stared into the sky, wondering where the princess was, and how I would rescue her. For a split second, I suddenly remembered a little girl with long, teal hair laughing and holding my hand. Why would I remember such a thing now? Who was she? And why did I feel like she was someone close to me? Surely I wouldn't forget if she was…I sighed and tried to ignore this memory. It probably isn't important, after all.

* * *

><p>I'm so sorry for how short this is, honestly. I meant to publish this on Saturday, then realised I hadn't written Len's part yet. I'msuchafaillol. Who is the girl? Actually, if you don't know then…I don't even.<p>

Thanks for the reviews, it means tons to me. To the guest, no this will not be Rin and Len centric, and like previously said, it won't be LenxRin, unless I get a brain transplant (I don't like kagaminecest! I didn't say anywhere that there would be Rinlen!) I love LenKu sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo…..yeah. Still, this is not necessarily a LenKu.(Must resist...)Oh, and did anyone know the song Miku sang last chapter? You get cookies if you did, haha.

(AND BTW...to riri who thought LenKu was gross but kagaminecest not? I applaud your logic...incest isn't gross at all...sure...)


End file.
